


Ein fast perfektes Dreamteam

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments week 15 sports au, Agility, Competition, Dogs, M/M, Malec AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Das kleine lokale Tierheim veranstaltet ein Wohltätigkeits charity Agility Turnier.Weckt das den compatitive Ehrgeiz, ist dabei sein alles, ist dabei zu sein alles, oder gibt es noch andere Gründe?Beispiel für ein Agility WettbewerbIt's all about the love ❤️ 🐾🐾 ❤️





	Ein fast perfektes Dreamteam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An almost perfect dream team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149564) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'An almost perfect dream team', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
#ficletinstruments week 15 Prompt: Sports AU - That new player on the opposing team is cute.

Magnus sitzt auf der improvisierten Tribüne und beobachtet, wie der Ansager das nächste Team vorstellt: "Als nächstes kommen Alec Lightwood und sein Kurzhaarcollie Percy."   
Alec und Percy betreten das abgezäunte Gelände. Er nimmt seinem Hund die Leine und das Halsband ab. Sie wechseln einen Blick und Percy rennt los. Mittels Handgesten und Worten navigiert Alec seinen Collie durch den Parcours.   
"Ich sollte es nicht sagen, weil er dein direkter Konkurrent ist, aber er ist süß, wenn er so ernst und konzentriert ist. Findest du nicht auch, Miora?" Der Harlekin Königspudel schaut Magnus wedelnd an.

Percy rennt die Wippe hoch. Alec stopt ihn am höchsten Punkt und lässt Percy vorsichtig das Brett nach unten kippen. Langsamer geht es das Brett herunter, seine Hand schwebt über dem Brett für einen sauberen Abgang. Pfote auf der roten Markierung? Jawoll!   
Percy meistert den Slalom perfect, nimmt den Tunnel ohne zu zögern. Nur noch zwei Hindernisse sind übrig. Sie haben eine phantastische Zeit hingelegt. 

Magnus schaut nervös auf die Stoppuhr. Er sieht zurück auf den Parcours und bemerkt, dass der Winkel falsch ist, mit dem Percy das nächste Hindernis anvisiert. Kurz bevor Percy springen will ertönt ein kollektives NEIN aus dem Publikum.   
Irritiert stopped der Collie dead und wirft einen verunsicherten Blick auf Alec, der auf eine andere Hürde zeigt. Jetzt ist der Anlauf zu kurz, Percy ist nicht mehr schnell genug, eine Stange fällt. Das kostet Zeit und Strafpunkte. Es spielt keine Rolle. Sie machen weiter.

Alec steht am Ziel. Er breitet die Arme aus. Percy nimmt Anlauf und springt in seine Arme. Das Publikum johlt! Um die Wucht des Aufpralls abzufangen, macht Alec einen Schritt nach hinten und wird nur von Magnus starken Armen am Fallen gehindert. 

"Gut gemacht!"   
"Nie wieder! Magnus, das machst du nicht noch einmal mit mir. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich eine Wette verliere, suchst du dir was anderes aus."  
Magnus lacht. "Darling, das ist für einen guten Zweck. Das Tierheim benötigt die Spenden und die Aufmerksamkeit."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber trotzdem." Alec setzt Percy auf den Boden und krault Miora hinter den langen, lockigen Ohren.   
"Ich mache es wieder gut." Magnus schlang die Arme um Alecs Hals und küsst ihn.  
"Das ist bei weitem nicht genug."   
Gott, Alec konnte so stur sein.  
Magnus kichert und nimmt Alecs Hand. "Komm, wir fahren nach Hause. Jack ist schon eine Weile alleine. Wir gehen mit den Hunden und du kannst dich entspannen."   
"Entspannen? Sprichst du etwa von einen Ausflug zu unseren heißen Quellen?"   
Magnus ist immer wieder davon bezaubert, wie Alec gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll aber doch verschämt aussehen kann und selbst in einer gefestigten Beziehung noch errötet.   
"Mist, meine Badehose ist in der Wäsche," antwortet Alec zerknirscht.   
„Wer braucht schon eine Badehose?“ Magnus küsst Alecs erfreutes Stöhnen aus seinem Mund. Später würde er Alec noch viel mehr von diesen Geräuschen entlocken.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt für den Prompt Sports AU ein weiteres, kleines Kapitel zu meiner Serie ["Running with the dogs"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290323) zu schreiben


End file.
